


Vicious Words and Wicked Masks

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Liam, Soft Ending, Theo needs so many hugs, Trust Issues, hurt comfort, self worth issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: After a pack outing is cancelled Theo ends up at Liam's place. As the beta pieces together the reason for all the chimera's strange glances they both come face-to-face with their own deeper issues.





	Vicious Words and Wicked Masks

**Author's Note:**

> A thing. That I did on break between much work.
> 
> I know I have a few WIPS but I will try to update them all next week, after I get some life stuff out of the way! I have not forgotten :D
> 
> Also...sorry if this is a hot mess of a thing. I just kind of needed to vent some things. And it might not make sense?

Rain hammered down on the roof. Rivulets snaked down the panes of glass looking into Liam’s room. He glared at the ceiling from his bed, arms tucked along his sides. They’d been planning the trip for a week—a pack outing and a picnic. Some relaxation and fun after all the madness they’d been though. Remarkably, most of the pack was in town—both old and new. Even Theo seemed to be into the idea, which was the last thing any of them expected. It was perfect. At least until the sky filled with dark clouds and started to rain down pure, mood-killing rain on everything.

One by one, everyone cancelled, leaving Liam, who had been the driving force behind the entire event, alone in his house. His parents had gone out for the night, relieved they didn’t have to deal with teenagers. Or the supernatural. Or supernatural teenagers. Usually Liam could count on Mason to come over at least, since he didn’t live that far away. Except Corey was crashing there and he knew it was pointless to even ask his best friend. At least someone should have a good time.

Now he was alone. Laying on the bed. In his boxers. Glaring a hole in the ceiling. Not that he hated the ceiling—it just happened to be in the direction of the rain clouds. Which he hated so much. The rain picked up again, pelting the house as if in response. Mocking. It was coming down really hard. It almost sounded like someone knocking…

Liam sat up in bed, ears perked up. The urgent bang was mixed in with the sound of rolling thunder. Definitely the front door.

Liam ran down the stairs, grabbing the banister and swinging around to slide into the living room and stride to the door. He yanked it open and meant to ask if someone needed help. Instead the anger slipped free and burst out.

‘What?!’ he barked. A very wet man stood in front of the door holding a package in his arms. Hair wet and matted, absolutely drenched.

‘Theo?’ Liam blinked.

‘You win the prize.’ Theo said, shoving the package into Liam’s arms and pushing past him. Liam looked at the sopping package—pre-made sandwiches that had turned soggy from all the rainwater. He wrinkled his nose and set them aside.

‘What are you doing here?’ Liam asked as he closed the door.

‘Dripping on the hardwood floors.’ Theo said, arms wrapped around himself. Liam frowned—it was true, but not what he meant.

‘Don’t move.’ Liam said. There were towels on the dryer he’d folded earlier.

‘Where is everyone?’ Theo called.

Liam grabbed a fluffy white towel before catching sight of a bright Disney princess towel his little cousin had left last week when she visited with his Aunt. The idea of Theo Raeken drying his hair with it almost made him choke. He grabbed it instead.

‘What do you mean, everyone?’ Liam walked back over to the chimera. Did Theo not get the pack chat the day was called off? Of course he didn’t—they hadn’t added him in yet. He was only on Liam’s chat with Mason, Corey, and Nolan. Stiles had been against letting Theo have the intimate details of their bickering and plans to get pizza.

‘Oh. We cancelled.’ Liam muttered. He looked up at Theo. The chimera glanced away quickly, like he’d been caught doing something wrong. Liam frowned and handed him the towel. Theo had been doing that a lot lately. The looks. The lingering glances. Liam first noticed in the elevator, when Theo had saved his life for the second time. Third time? Liam lost count. But for a split second he got the impression Theo might kiss him. After they’d fought and survived, it was something Liam’s mind wandered back to now and again. Especially when he was alone with the chimera. Like now.

Theo took the towel without a word and started to dry his hair. The chimera turned away from Liam, and the beta picked up on a subtle shift in scent. Theo was hurt. Embarrassed. Because no one told him the plans were cancelled? Because no one cared enough to mention it to him? Liam felt a sudden jolt. How did he forget Theo?

‘Ummm, I meant to text you.’

‘It’s fine.’

‘No, it isn’t.’ Liam said as Theo looked up from under a mess of half-dried hair. Green eyes shining. Curious.

‘It was… I should have let you know. I’m a shitty friend. Sorry.’

Liam felt the full brunt of Theo’s eyes then—searching for sincerity or deception. Weighing words and scent and expressions. Liam studied back, to make sure the hurt he’d caused with his absentmindedness was healed. Stray droplets of water ran down Theo’s jaw. Liam felt his heart speed up.

‘Thanks.’ Theo said with a grunt. He handed the towel back and headed to the door.

‘Wait!’ Liam blurted. Theo froze mid-stride, like a whip had crossed his shoulder blades. He relaxed into a neutral stance, waiting.

‘You’re like, drenched.’

‘Liam, it’s pouring out.’

‘I know, I mean, where are you going now?’

‘…home.’ Theo said. Another frown. Liam bit his lip. Chewed it. They all knew Theo slept in his truck, and while the others didn’t feel bad enough about it to offer a solution, Liam couldn’t send the chimera back to his truck alone. Not like this.

‘You don’t have to.’ He muttered, looking at the rain hitting the windows.

‘Are you asking me to stay?’

‘Why not? We’re friends.’

Theo laughed.

‘What?’

‘A few months ago you were ready to send me back to hell.’ Theo said. His tone started cocky. Joking. Then faltered and fell into a twist of emotion Liam was sure wasn’t meant to be exposed. Theo cleared his throat as if that could shift the mood.

‘Things are different now.’

‘Because I’m useful.’

‘No! Fuck. Why can’t you just be normal. It’s always loss and gain. Power and manipulation. Don’t you ever want to just… I don’t know, relax?’ Liam threw his hands up.

Theo was silent. Sometimes it was like Theo stepped back from things. He was there, but he wasn’t. Impossible to read.

‘Yeah.’ His voice was quiet.

‘Okay. Fine. Good.’ Liam folded his arms to let the last fumes of anger dissipate. He hadn’t expected Theo to agree to quickly. A crack of thunder echoed in the distance ad they stood in awkward silence.

‘You should take a shower.’ Liam said. Theo cocked an eyebrow.

‘You’re soaked! And probably cold. And I can put your clothes in the dryer.’

Theo shrugged and started to peel his shirt off. Liam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a noise as he watched. Theo was definitely the most built of all of them, and it was no secret that he took pride in his body. Liam had scoped him out a few times, just to see. But he never imagined a wet Theo struggling out of his t-shirt in front of him, muscles flexing the entire time. He came back to reality when Theo got free, pushing his damp hair out of his face.

‘What are you doing?’ Liam squeaked. Theo studied him again, a look of confusion on his face. He quickly caught the scent of embarrassment and gave a sly smile.

‘Don’t want to drip all over the stairs.’

‘Oh. Yeah. Sure.’ Liam said as Theo shoved his jeans down and kicked them over towards Liam, leaving him in a pair of black boxer briefs.

Theo lingered a minute, like he wanted to say something, then turned and headed to the stairs. Liam could almost swear he caught a shift in Theo’s scent. But it was fleeting and too small to register a single emotion.

‘Have those dry by the time I’m done. And I’ll have a cocktail and a light supper served in my chambers.’ Theo grinned. Liam flipped him off as his disappeared upstairs. Only after he heard the bathroom door close did Liam realize he’d been holding his breath. Which was a strange and embarrassing thing to be doing when your friend was around. Except Theo was right, maybe they weren’t friends exactly. Maybe they were that and something else, too. Rivals? Enemies? No. Brothers? That didn’t feel right at all, though there was a bond there. Pack for sure. Pack and friends and… something.

Liam huffed as he tossed Theo’s shirt in the dryer, then his socks and his jeans. He stopped—several vicious scoldings in his early teenage years taught him to check the pockets of everything going in the dryer. Theo had some loose change, a book of matches (so retro), and a key that looked kind of familiar. 

Liam set everything on top of the dryer next to the clean laundry he’d finished earlier and continued to look at the key. He’d seen it before, when they were trying to get away from the Ghost Riders last year in the car. Too small to be a car key. The laughter, the panic, the joy when they finally escaped. When had Theo grabbed it? Why? Liam placed it with the other things. Theo Raeken didn’t make sense at the best of times.

When Liam got to the top of the stairs he spotted a small black pile by the bathroom door. The high pitched whine of the pipes told him Theo was indulging in a very hot shower. Liam grabbed the small bundle by the door before realizing it was Theo’s underwear. His cheeks lit up and he clutched the cloth tight. He’d toss them in the dryer and not say anything. It was no big deal. Pack. Friends… the unspoken bit at the end reared its head again. Liam shook it away.

By the time the shower ended the rain had redoubled its effort. Liam was trying to read a book on his bed. The same one he’d been trying to read for two years. Beacon Hills made it very hard to concentrate on recreational literature. He heard the shower stop, followed by an annoyed voice.

‘Liam there are no towels in here.’

‘Shit.’ He peeked out of his room to see Theo’s very naked, very wet torso sticking out from behind the bathroom door, looking at him with an expectant expression.

‘Onesecsorry!’ Liam blurted as he slid down the hall. He tumbled down the stairs and grabbed the fluffy white towel he’d meant to bring up earlier. He stumbled at the top of the stairs. Theo snorted and let out a chuckle. Liam threw the towel to the chimera. As Theo disappeared to dry off Liam rested on the floor. Did Theo just laugh at him? That wasn’t unusual. Theo liked to laugh at him. But this was different. Theo was laughing at his goofy fumbling. No insults or criticisms. It made Liam feel strange. Embarrassed but a bit warm. Maybe he was getting sick. Except werewolves didn’t get sick. Usually. Maybe he was the exception?

He sat at his desk, reaching for his book. He’d managed to read the same page four times in the past few months. Before he could make an effort to break his record, Theo walked into the room—towel hanging from his hips. Held up only by a quick tuck and the angle of lean muscles. When the chimera calmly blinked, Liam realized he was staring.

‘What?’

‘Nothing. I was just thinking.’

‘About how my clothes aren't dry but I kind of need them?’ Theo crossed his arms. The muscles there flexed and bulged. Liam fought not to notice those things with the chimera staring right at him.

‘You can borrow some of mine.’

‘No offence short stuff, but we’re not the same size.’

‘We’re the same height!’ Liam said. Theo grinned suddenly—a real smile. Not taunting. Not mocking. Liam felt the anger inside being ushered away by butterflies that filled him up, leaving no room for anything else but that strange warm feeling. A feeling he started to recognize.

‘Liam!’

‘I didn’t mean it!’

‘You didn’t say anything.’ Theo was looking at him funny. Liam felt his cheeks flush—he was sure he’d blurted out something private. Something his stupid brain was making him think about. Drawing parallels between Hayden and Theo. Parallels that he was starting to realize had been looming like a shadow between them for months. Maybe longer. Maybe much longer.

‘Second drawer of the dresser. There’s some sleep pants.’ Liam managed. Theo reached in and pulled out a pair of green-blue plaid sleep pants. He made a funny noise before sniffing in the direction of the clothes.

‘Are they dirty?’

‘What? No!’ Theo said, suddenly touchy. ‘They smell nice. Like soap.’

It was Liam’s turn to snort. Theo stepped back from the dresser—apparently the pants were acceptable. Liam was prepared for him to do the discrete, put your pants on under the towel dance that most guys did in the locker room. He was not prepared at all when Theo dropped his towel and got into the sleepwear one leg at a time, at his own pace. He also wasn’t prepared when Theo gave a wicked grin and tossed the towel at his head. Something he didn’t manage to catch at all, and covered him entirely. He was triply unprepared for the scent of soap and Theo that assaulted him. When he scrambled to get it off he came face-to-face with a bemused chimera.

‘Jerk.’

‘Yeah, but I’m your jerk.’ Theo winked. Liam tossed the book down—no sense in trying at all now that there was an attention starved chimera in the room.

‘What now?’ Theo asked, sitting on the bed.

‘You hungry?’

‘Naw.’

‘Well your clothes will be done in an hour or so. Do you wanna just crash?’

‘Liam, are you trying to hit on me?’

‘No!’

‘Shame.’

‘What?!’

‘Nothing.’

‘You said—‘

‘Huh?’ Theo gave him a sweet smile. A Fake Theo Smile Extraordinaire. Playing innocent. Liam frowned.

‘Bed is comfy.’ Theo said, bouncing a bit, ‘Where are you gonna sleep?’

‘The bed is mine.’

‘I’m not sleeping on the floor.’ Theo said.

‘I have a sleeping bag.’

Theo stood, heading to the door. His face was a mask. One of those unreadable moments. But given the situation, Liam knew whatever was going on in Theo’s head wasn’t good.

‘Okay! Fine.’ Liam said, stopping Theo at the door to the hall. The chimera turned and grinned—Theo clearly liked getting his own way.

‘But we’re sharing.’

‘No deal.’ Theo said.

‘Yes, deal. So deal. With it.’ Liam bumbled through his retort. The corner of Theo’s mouth twitched, like he was trying not to smile. It was something Liam would consider cute in any other circumstance.

Before he could form another point Theo flopped onto the bed.

‘I haven’t had a sleepover in forever.’ The chimera said. Probably meant it as a jab. But Liam could hear the eager undertones hidden beneath. Instead he smiled. And Theo looked away. Making Liam frown.

‘I call big spoon.’ Theo said.

‘We’re not spooning.’

‘I am not doing top to tail. I know what your feet smell like.’

‘I just had a shower before you showed up!’

‘I have a very sensitive nose.’ Theo made a face. Liam balked. Were his feet really that bad?

‘Fine! But I’m the big spoon.’

‘Liam, you would literally fit into my arms. It doesn’t make sense.’

‘Big spoon or no deal.’ Liam prepared himself for a fight. Instead Theo shrugged and rolled onto the far side of the bed. Outside the rain continued to come down hard. Liam flicked out the light and grabbed the extra blanket from the closet.

‘Stupid rain ruined everything.’

‘I’m sorry your dumb picnic got cancelled.’ Theo said as Liam got into bed behind him.

‘It wasn’t a picnic. There was gonna be food and games and singing.’

Theo winced.

‘Okay,’ Liam said, settling in behind the chimera, ‘Maybe it was kind of a picnic. But there was also gonna be paintball.’

The beta paused—where was he supposed to put his arms?

‘Here.’ Theo placed Liam’s arms around him, ‘You’re not gonna break me. Jesus.’

Liam wanted to say that he wasn’t afraid of breaking Theo. He was actually more afraid of something else. Casual closeness was a pack trait. Even cuddling up wasn’t uncommon. Something Mason thought was funny since before the bite Liam was definitely not a cuddler. But now it wasn’t uncommon for one or two of the pack to end up sprawled next to the beta, or around him. Though he’d never gotten that close to Theo. There had always been something there—some invisible force that seemed to pull them together and push them apart at the same time.

‘You’re too stiff.’ Theo mumbled. Liam exhaled and tried to relaxed, letting his body lean into the warmth Theo was giving off.

‘Better.’

Liam laid his head on the pillow behind Theo’s. He never thought he’d be so close to the chimera. Theo was reformed, or was in the process of changing his attitudes and outlooks. Liam knew that it took a lot of work for the chimera to unbend the twists in his mind the Dread Doctors had made over the years. Still, Theo never let anyone this close. Not even Scott, who had started giving the chimera advice and hanging out more, trying to be the friends they once were.

Theo’s wiggling caught his attention.

‘What?’

‘Your chest hair tickles.’ Theo mumbled. Liam looked down between them. He scooted closer to Theo, closing the gap of space left between them. Theo was so close now, it was impossible not to take in his scent. The smell of his hair, the shampoo that Liam liked to use. The idea that Theo was in his bed, wearing his clothes, it woke some part of Liam that had been struggling to break free for a long time. Before he knew what he was doing he pressed a soft kiss to the back of Theo’s neck. The chimera’s skin was warm and soft. Nice. He heard Theo give a quiet hiss through his lips. When no rebuke came, Liam leaned forward again. This time the moment his lips touched Theo’s neck the chimera exploded. Liam rose at the same time, but Theo’s flailing arms sent him flying backwards over the edge of the bed.

‘What the fuck, Liam!’ Theo yelled. Liam looked down to see his elbow sitting at the wrong angle. He grabbed it and realigned, wincing as the healing started immediately. He tried to get to his feet with all the outrage he felt inside—Theo was flirty. Theo was beautiful. Theo was giving him signals! And now he was mad? Except Liam got caught in the sheet and fell forward into the chimera’s arms. Theo grunted and pushed Liam back, as if touching him was painful.

‘Oof!’ Liam landed on his butt—hair splayed in every direction.

‘What was that?’

‘A kiss.’ Liam said.

‘Liam I’m not four I know what a kiss is!’ Theo yelled.

‘I thought it was okay!’

‘Why the fuck would you think that?!’

‘I did it the first time and you didn’t say anything!’

‘I was in shock.’ Theo said, losing steam. Heart skipping. Lying. Liam fumed.

‘You like me.’ The beta said.

‘You’re insane.’ Thundering heartbeats.

‘You want to kiss me.’

‘Shut up.’ Theo’s heart jumped again.

Liam smiled—it all made sense. Theo liked him. Theo was into him!

‘Fuck.’ Theo said, smoothing out his hair. ‘Fuck!’

Liam frowned—this wasn’t the reaction he expected.

‘Theo—‘

‘Don’t.’ The chimera held out a hand, warding Liam away. The chimera shook his head.

‘I knew it wouldn't work.’ He said to himself

‘What are you talking about?’

Theo searched Liam’s face—the hurt was plain and easy to see. It was far greater than Liam thought it would be. Greater than when they’d been in the hospital, running from the Ghost Riders and Theo looked like he saw a ghost. The hurt twisted into anger in a flash. Anger directed at him.

‘This is your fault.’

‘Me? What did I do?’ 

‘You’re all so stupid.’ Theo straightened. Smirking. He was hiding again, behind his mask. Like one of the Dread Doctors. ‘Especially you.’

‘Theo…’

‘I want to fuck you. Simple as that. I planned all of this, and you fell right into it. You’re so predictable.’ Theo said. 

Liam clenched his teeth. What was happening? Theo wasn’t like this, not anymore. Was it all just an act? Just a ploy to use them all again? No. No. Impossible. He’d seen it. He’d seen the real Theo. The one buried deep beneath all of the pain and guilt. The one that glanced over at him when he thought Liam wasn’t looking. The one that went out of his way to save him, again and again. For what? Some stupid one night stand? No. This was a lie. This was all false.

‘Stop it.’ Liam said. The falter was so small Liam almost missed it. The mask slipped, then slammed back into place just as quick.

‘You’re like a puppy, Dunbar. So easy to train. Just look at how Scott has you running around being a pretend Alpha.’ Theo’s tone was cold. Liam felt his insides twist up. Theo was using his last name. Creating distance. He was afraid.

‘Theo, calm down.’

‘I am clam.’ The chimera said, relaxing his stance. He did appear to be at ease. But Liam knew that was a sign that Theo was anything but calm. Calm meant pattern and habit with the chimera. Self-serving manipulation burned in by years of training and grooming by dark intentions. Real Theo was out of place with the world. Uncomfortable. The fact that he was so effortlessly cruel told Liam that his friend was very afraid.

‘Alright.’ Liam said.

Theo cocked an eyebrow.

‘Let it out. Give me everything you got.’ Liam said. Theo frowned. Liam was a time bomb of anger, that was true. Theo probably expected him to explode and chase him out of the house. He wouldn’t make it that easy. He’d endure whatever the chimera had, until the wicked streak had run its course and he could find a way to shake Theo out of it.

‘You think you’re all so good. You’re not. You’re failures. Weak.’ Theo said. Liam recalled the words of the Dread Doctors. It was creepy hearing them come from Theo’s mouth. ‘You try to save everyone, but you can’t even save yourselves. You’re clueless—all of you. The only ones that had any sense were Peter and Derek, and they let themselves get corrupted with Scott’s ideals.’

Liam clenched his fists. The words hurt more than claws and fangs. The anger welled up inside, eager to find purchase on Theo. The chimera narrowed his eyes. No doubt he thought that would have pushed Liam over. But Liam wasn’t going to give up that easy.

‘And you, you’re the worst of all of them.’ Theo’s voice was hoarse. ‘You think you’re so perfect. You have everything. People care about you. They teach you. Love you. But they’re just using you. They’ll just cast you aside when they get what they want. Leave you like some broken tool on the floor. Forgotten.’

Rage reared its head and Liam felt the desire to bury his claws into the body in front of him. It burned through him like liquid fire—searing bones and muscle. Theo’s words sank deep, inciting the flames even though they were cold. Heartless. Unfeeling. Except the look on Theo’s face told Liam something more. The way his voice broke in places, the way it fell into a whisper—that spoke louder than anything, and it dampened the anger.

‘Just like you?’ Liam asked. Three words. That was all it took—three words at the right time, and Theo Raeken broke.

The chimera flinched, turning away. Hands went to his eyes. His cheeks. The last of Liam’s anger bled away. He knew Theo was crying, even though the chimera was trying to hide it.

‘Fuck you.’ Theo said. That was it. The bottom of the barrel. No manipulation, no lies. Just pure pain.

‘Theo…’

‘I just wanted to be near you. That’s all.’ Theo said.

‘Theo.’

‘You don’t even know, do you? How much it hurts.’

‘I know you’ve been through things. We can talk—‘

‘Fuck. You’re clueless.’ Theo laughed. It was bitter. Hurtful.

‘I can deal with that. It’s part of me. It’s in me. It’s never going to go away. I can live with it.’

‘What then?’ Liam asked, ‘Tell me so I can help!’

‘You, Liam. You hurt me.’

‘What? No. I don’t understand.’

‘I know you don’t mean to do it. But every time I look at you, it’s there. Hope that maybe, I might… That we could…’ Theo sank down to the edge of the bed.

‘It tears me apart.’ Theo said.

Liam felt panic building inside at the thought he was responsible for making Theo suffer. That he’d had a hand in hurting Theo in anyway. He wanted Theo to be happy. To be safe. He wanted Theo to hold him, kiss him. He wanted Theo to… He wanted Theo.

Liam sat on the edge of the bed beside the chimera.

‘How do I fix this?’

‘I know I deserve to suffer. But I can’t keep doing this. All these feelings, I don’t know where to put them.’ Theo said.

‘I never meant this. I never meant to hurt you.’ Liam said. ‘I’ll make it better. Tell me what to do and I’ll make it better.’

‘Kick me out.’ Theo said. At first Liam thought it was a joke, but the chimera was serious. ‘Tell me I’m weak. That I’m disgusting. That I’m nothing. I make you sick. Set me free.’

‘No.’ Liam said, standing, ‘No!’

Theo crumpled, wrapping his arms around himself. Liam fumbled—there was no way he was prepared for something like this. He wasn’t sure what to do. He had no plan. Instead he listed to instinct.

‘Stand up.’ Liam said. Theo got to his feet, bracing for a punch, eyes bright at the prospect of having his wish fulfilled.

Liam stepped closer. Theo wavered, unsure of what was happening. It felt like they were pierced on the edge of a mountain, like they could fall off either side and never find their way back again. Liam shook the claws from his hands and took a deep breath. There could be no hesitation or faltering.

He reached up, taking Theo’s face gently and drawing him down so their lips met. Liam let go of shyness and uncertainty and took hold of the one thing that mattered. He wanted Theo. He needed to convince the chimera that it wasn’t some cruel act to torture him, like he was sure Theo was thinking. He opened his mouth, coaxing Theo forward into a deep kiss. The chimera froze at first. Liam could feel hot tears carving a path on Theo’s face, onto his own. Instead of letting go he wrapped his arms around Theo. All of his emotion, all of the things racing around inside of him, he pushed them all into the kiss.

Finally Theo relented, leaning into Liam with a ferocity that spoke to the lack of physical affection in his life. How Theo survived so long without love, Liam didn’t know. But he knew that from now on he would find away to make sure the chimera knew every day that he was needed. Loved. That Liam wanted him in every way he could think of. That home was here, and that there would be no more running. No more vicious words or wicked masks. All of that was over.

As the kiss ended, Liam pulled back slightly. Their breath mingled, mixing together. A deep, rolling thunder echoed outside above them. The beta wiped the drying tears from Theo’s face. He caught scent of the chimera’s embarrassment and uncertainty. Liam kissed him again, soft and gentle. Before he could draw back, Theo was holding him close, head nestled against Liam’s.

‘Is this real?’

‘Very.’ Liam said.

‘But what about—‘

‘Who cares.’ Liam said, pulling Theo onto the bed. He rested his head next to Theo’s, content to watch the chimera. Theo’s mind was racing, turning over all the possibilities. Liam felt a pang in his heart. Theo had been hurt so bad that any affection caused him to doubt his worth. To convince himself that it was all a ploy to cause him more pain. Liam reached out, and Theo flinched. That hurt too.

‘Sorry.’ Theo’s voice was raw from all the emotions that had been coursing freely through him.

‘It’s okay.’

‘It’s not. I wish I was better.’

‘It’ll be okay.’ Liam said.

‘How do you know?’

‘We’ll work it out.’

‘Why?’ Theo asked, tangling his fingers in Liam’s. ‘Why do you even care?’

‘I don’t know.’ Liam said. He didn’t. Who ever did?

‘I do know one thing.’

‘What?’

‘You’re a fucking jerk.’ Liam said, making Theo chuckle.

‘But you’re my jerk.’

###


End file.
